


it never felt right - jilix one shot

by leclerek



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclerek/pseuds/leclerek
Summary: Jisung po przeżyciu swojego pierwszego zawodu miłosnego boi się pokochać kogoś na nowo. Wszystko w jego życiu zmienia się, gdy przypadek łączy go z jego odwiecznym marzeniem - Felixem. Jednak czy życie Jisunga naprawdę jest jak cudowna bajka?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 9





	it never felt right - jilix one shot

**Author's Note:**

> to chyba najbardziej spontaniczna historia jaką napisałam w swoim życiu,,  
> w każdym razie liczę na to, że wam się spodoba ♥

Życie jest takie dziwne.

Czasami czekasz na coś cały życie, marzysz o tym patrząc w niebo i śnisz o tym każdej bezchmurnej nocy. Myślisz sobie, jak wspaniale byłoby przeżyć coś takiego, jak cudowne musi być to uczucie. Jednak kiedy nadejdzie ten długo wyczekiwany moment... Nic nie jest takie, jakie być powinno.

Tak właśnie było w przypadku Jisunga.

Blondyn siedział na parapecie, ciasno otulony beżowym kocem. Jego ciepły, lekko zaróżowiały policzek dotykał zimnej szyby. Wzrok utkwił gdzieś w oddali, jakby próbował dosięgnąć nim najbardziej oddaloną gwiazdę. Blondyn westchnął, okrywając się mocniej, nie odrywając wzroku od tysiąca migoczących na nocnym niebie, gwiazd. 

Często marzył o zamienieniu się w taką gwiazdę. Piękną. Błyszczącą. Spoczywającą na niebie gdzieś w oddali, otoczoną innymi gwiazdami tak pięknymi jak ona.

Jisung tak bardzo chciał być gwiazdą. Gdyby nią był, z pewnością nie musiałby się o nic martwić. Nie czułby tej okropnej pustki. Nie musiałby wybierać.

Jednak Jisung nie był gwiazdą. Widoczne na niebie konstelacje zdawały się przygasnąć. Niebo stało się ciemniejsze.

Blondyn odwrócił od nich wzrok i schował twarz w miękki materiał koca. Po jego różowych policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.

Nikt nie pomyślał, że cała ta historia skończy się w ten sposób...

Wszystko zaczęło się tego pięknego, wiosennego popołudnia.

Jisung wracał ze szkoły, jego czarny plecak ciasno przylegający do jego pleców, ściągacze bluzy delikatnie bujające się na boki pod wpływem jego radosnych podskoków. Skończył lekcje wcześniej, przez co czekało go dłuższe, leniwe popołudnie. Już zdążył ułożyć sobie w głowie scenariusz tego dnia - w myślach przeszukiwał regał w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej książki, przed oczami widział już jak leży na swojej miękkiej kanapie okryty kocem z kubkiem parującej kawy...

Nagle jego ciało zderzyło się z innym. Jisung szybko wyrwał się ze świata swoich myśli, gdy wylądował swoim tyłkiem na szarych płytach parkowej alejki. Podniósł głowę do góry, patrząc z wyrzutem na sprawcę i wtedy... Czas jakby się zatrzymał.

Jisung poczuł się jak w bajce, jakby był wewnątrz każdej znanej, koreańskiej dramy. 

Przed nim stał chłopak niewielkiego, podobnie jak on, wzrostu. Miał jasne, niemal białe włosy, które lekko zakręcone, spływały pojedynczymi kosmykami na jego lekko zarumienioną twarz. Jego pełne, malinowe usta, odróżniały się na tle skąpanej w jasnym świetle słońca, twarzy. Śliczne, brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z troską i zaniepokojeniem, prawa dłoń wyciągnięta w jego stronę.

Wzrok Jisunga momentalnie złagodniał. Blondyn utkwił wzrok w niewielkiej dłoni nieznajomego, która zawisła w powietrzu między nimi.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię! Mam nadzieję, że nic ci się nie stało! - powiedział z przejęciem w głosie, którego barwa była o wiele niższa niż Jisung początkowo zakładał.

\- Och, nic się nie stało, tak mi się wydaje... - odpowiedział Jisung zaskoczony troską nieznajomego chłopaka, po czym chwycił jego dłoń.

Jasnowłosy pomógł mu wstać, po czym dokładnie mu się przyjrzał, najprawdopodobniej nie będąc do końca przekonanym zapewnieniem Jisunga.

\- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest - oznajmił Jisung, otrzepując piasek z kolan.

\- Mimo wszystko czuję się trochę winny. Czy w ramach przeprosin mogę zaprosić cię na kawę? - zapytał, uśmiechając się słodko - Mam na imię Felix, tak w ogóle.

Tak, od tego wszystko się zaczęło.

Cała historia zdawała się mieć początek podobny do tych wszystkich idealnych związków z filmów romantycznych.

Jisung nie był jednak gwiazdą, a jego życie nie było filmem. 

Z tego powodu nic nigdy nie było takie, jakie powinno być. Choć na początku wcale się takie nie wydawało.

Jisung i Felix spotkali się w kawiarni już następnego popołudnia. Rozmawiali żywo, popijając ciemną, parującą ciesz i delektując się smakiem sernika. 

Felix był słodki. Dużo się uśmiechał, śmiał z żartów Jisunga, komplementował go. 

Lee był dla niego tak miły choć w ogóle się nie znali. 

Nic więc dziwnego, że po przeprosinowej kawie, spotkali się na kolejnej. I na następnej. Później poszli razem na film, kolejnym razem do zoo. 

Felix dzwonił do Jisunga kilka razy każdego dnia. Pisał mu wiadomości na dzień dobry, przed snem pisał dobranoc. Wysyłał mu zdjęcia słodkich piesków i gify ze słodkimi kotkami. Polecał piękne piosenki, opowiadał ciekawe historie, proponował kolejne spotkania. Zabiegał o jego uwagę. Chciał go poznać.

Jisung czuł się jak w jakiejś pięknej, wyidealizowanej opowieści. Wszystko zdawało się układać. Był szczęśliwy.

Felix był inny. Zupełnie różny od wszystkich chłopców, których Jisung kiedykolwiek poznał. Był kompletnie odmienny od... Hyunjina.

Hwang Hyunjin był pierwszym marzeniem Jisunga i jednocześnie jego największym koszmarem, z którego Han nie mógł się obudzić przez dobre dwa lata. Jak i nie dłużej. Koszmarem, przez który Jisung bał się spać obawiając się, że ten sen mógł znów się powtórzyć.

Chłopcy poznali się na samym początku roku szkolnego, zaledwie w październiku. Hyunjin od razu zainteresował się Jisungiem. Zagadał do niego, znaleźli wspólny temat i zaczęli się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniać.

Obaj lubi muzykę, zwierzęta, biwakowanie i wieczorne spacery. Nienawidzili cukru w kawie i rodzynek w serniku. Kochali kolor pomarańczowy i zbieranie truskawek. Chociaż wydawali się być zupełnie inni - zarówno wizualnie, jak i z charakteru - to w pewien sposób byli tacy sami. Zupełnie identyczni.

Ich relacja była na początku iście platoniczna. Czułe gesty, piękne słowa, wspólne marzenia, długie spacery, krótkie podróże, niekończące się wspomnienia. Hyunjin był dla Jisunga jak książę, idealny i nieskazitelny pod każdym względem. Romantyk z głową w chmurach. Zabawny i pogodny, ale również wrażliwy do szpiku kości. Jisung uwielbiał w nim wszystko - jego długie blond włosy, słodki śmiech, pieprzyk pod okiem, jego ton głosu, gdy opowiadał kolejną historię i sposób, w jaki jego różane usta wypowiadały jego imię.

Jisung wiedział, że przepadł. Zakochał się w nim na zabój. I to był jego największy błąd.

Początkowo, nie przyznawał się do swoich uczuć. Kontynuował znajomość z Hyunjinem tak, jak do tej pory - przyjaźniąc się z nim i flirtując niezobowiązująco. Któregoś razu jednak, Hyunjin sam sprowokował tę rozmowę. Jisung zastanawiał się, czy Hwang domyślił się jego uczuć, czy może sam czuł to samo? Okazało się, że jedno i drugie. Na koniec rozmowy wymienili się krótkim, ale tak znaczącym "kocham cię".

Wszystko zaczęło się układać. Jisung był tak szczęśliwy, że czuł, jakby był w stanie dotknąć dłonią wszystkich gwiazd.

Hyunjin go kochał, on kochał Hyunjina.

I wtedy wszystko legło w gruzach.

Jisung płakał. Z jego oczu lały się całe niekończące się strumienie łez. Siedział wtulony w Chana, Seungmin delikatnie gładził jego włosy. 

Kiedy w końcu, po kilkunastu dniach był w stanie powstrzymać łzy i podnieść wzrok znad torsu swojego przyjaciela, zobaczył go w oddali. Szczupła sylwetka Hyunjina oddalała się od niego, prawie znikając za horyzontem. Jego duża, piękna dłoń, ciasno oplatała talię kogoś innego. Serce Jisunga połamało się na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki.

Dlatego Jisung zaczął się bać. Był przerażony miłością, przerażony swoimi uczuciami i przerażony uczuciami kogoś do niego. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał tego czuć, nie chciał o tym myśleć. 

Minęło tak wiele czasu. Dopiero teraz Jisung zaczął dostrzegać jakieś niewielkie światło, rozjaśniające koniec niekończącego się, ciemnego tunelu. 

Felix.

Jisung pozwolił mu stać się jego pochodnią. Zostać jego światłem, które likwiduje mroki. Oświetleniem odstraszającym cienie. Jisung był gotowy mu zaufać.

To właśnie Felix zawsze był obok niego. Trzymał go za rękę, przytulał, gładził jego policzek i głaskał po włosach.

To usta Felixa pierwsze spoczęły na jego czerwonych wargach, poruszając się powolnym rytmem, powodując prawdziwy taniec motylków w brzuchu Jisunga.

Felix zapełnił życie Jisunga nowymi wspomnieniami. Momenty z Hyunjinem zaczęły się zaciera, bladnąć, odchodzić w niepamięć.

Któregoś normalnego, leniwego dnia latem, Felix zaprosił Jisunga na spotkanie w parku, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Gdy Jisung przybył na miejsce zobaczył Felixa stojącego dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co tamtej wiosny i uśmiechającego się do niego szeroko. Zza pleców wyciągnął bukiet stokrotek i wręczając mu je, zapytał.

\- Czy zostaniesz moim chłopakiem?

Jisung zgodził się bez wahania. Jego piękna bajka trwała. 

Wszystkie kolory były żywsze, trzymane w ręku stokrotki zdawały się być najpiękniejszymi kwiatami, a stojący przed nim Felix jedynym mężczyzną na całym świecie. Jisung pokochał lato, pokochał tamten park, pokochał piętnastą trzydzieści pięć, pokochał stokrotki, pokochał białą koszulkę, którą miał wtedy na sobie i co najważniejsze - pokochał Felixa, któremu od razu rzucił się na szyję. 

Było tak pięknie. Jisung nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego taki los spotkał akurat jego. Czym sobie zasłużył, by po tylu latach w końcu móc być szczęśliwym? Dlaczego ktoś tak wspaniały jak Felix zakochał się właśnie w nim? Wszystkie pytania pozostały bez odpowiedzi, ale Jisung nie narzekał. Był szczęśliwy. Najszczęśliwszy.

Ta sielanka nie potrwała jednak długo.

Jisung od samego początku czuł bowiem w sobie coś dziwnego. Jakąś dziwną pustkę. 

Ignorował to uczucie, skupiał się na rozwoju swojej znajomości z Felixem, zamiatał to gdzieś w kąt swojego umysłu.

Jednak w końcu je zrozumiał. A może tak właściwie rozumiał je od samego początku? Może dobrze o nim wiedział, ale starał się je ignorować myśląc, że samo zniknie? 

Jisung tak właściwie nigdy nie czuł się dobrze. Zawsze coś dręczyło jego wnętrze. 

Czuł to samo, gdy był z Felixem na pierwszej kawie. Czuł to w czasie każdego wspólnego spaceru, wieczornego telefonu, wizyty w zoo, seansu w kinie. To uczucie nie ustępowało nawet wtedy, gdy Felix trzymał go za rękę, bawił się jego włosami, całował jego usta, czy gdy poprosił go o bycie swoim chłopakiem.

Jisung od zawsze czuł się jak niepasujący element układanki.

Pojawienie się Felixa w jego życiu zmieniło wszystko w cudowną bajkę. Fantastyczną, słodką i romantyczną opowieść, której częścią Jisung nigdy nie był. 

To wszystko było tak surrealistycznie piękne, tak słodkie, tak kochane, tak cudowne.

Ale Jisung... nie pasował do tego.

Zawsze marzył o prawdziwej miłości, o poznaniu tej jedynej osoby, o byciu w długim i szczęśliwym związku. Jednak gdy po tak długim oczekiwaniu, w końcu zyskał to wszystko - zrozumiał, że to nigdy nie było to. Nigdy nie chciał być w bajce, możliwe, że nigdy nie chciał być w związku, nie chciał się zakochać... 

Wszystko do czego dążył, wszystko, co wydawało się być jego przyszłością - wcale nią nie było.

Jisung leżał plecami na swoim łóżku, tępo wpatrując się w pomalowany na biało, sufit. 

Nie nadawał się do bycia w związku. Nie potrafił kochać i nie potrafił być kochanym.

Wydawało mu się, że to on ciągle był raniony, że to jego ciągle krzywdzono, a gdy pojawił się ktoś, komu naprawdę na nim zależy... Teraz to ta osoba miała zostać skrzywdzona przez niego.

Jisung stał się taki sam jak jego największy koszmar. W jednym momencie był tą samą osobą, której tak bardzo nienawidził.

Zaczął płakać. Pustka wypełniła całego jego ciało. Wzrok wciąż utkwiony miał w tym samym punkcie na suficie.

Nie był stworzony do miłości. Nigdy nie był.

Następnego dnia spotkał się z Felixem. Znów stali naprzeciw siebie w tak dobrze znanym im parku. Jasnowłosy patrzył na swojego chłopaka z troską, zastanawiając się nad powodem tego nieoczekiwanego spotkania. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego piękne, czekoladowe oczy, by Jisung znów zaczął płakać.

\- Co się stało, słońce? Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał z troską Lee, otulając wokół niego swoje ramiona.

\- Felix... Musimy zerwać - zdołał wydukać między łzami.

**Author's Note:**

> mam nadzieję, że zdołałam przekazać wam choć część uczuć towarzyszących Jisungowi w tej historii.  
> całkiem szczerze to chyba mój pierwszy angst, dlatego mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało!~


End file.
